


Copper and Bronze

by Nyanoka



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanoka/pseuds/Nyanoka
Summary: Ten less-than-one-hundred word drabbles featuring some of the Awakening cast. Originally written in 2016/2017.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Copper and Bronze

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather frustrated because some of my longer fics (un-posted and from like 2016-2018) are missing from my hard drive. I don't have the energy to rewrite them either, so I'm going through and dumping older works on whatever I can find. Particularly frustrating because I remember having one that was like 5k words for a rarepair. Not that I normally write anything else honestly.  
> Apologies for the tagging as well. I hate cluttering the tags with like 20 characters who appear for a short while, so I chose the ensemble tag. Please don't ask me about the reasons for the background relationships for this. I don't understand 2016/2017 me either.

  1. Ancient



There is a mortality in longevity. Grima knows this all too well.

He is young compared to his predecessors, the Earth Dragons, but he understands.

He understands the madness of time, of living.

There is a perversity, ancient and terrible, in knowing, in surviving.

And that in itself was more terrifying than anything.

  1. Diamond



Diamonds, in themselves have never interested Sully. They were hard, but shattered too easily if hit with the right pressure.

That did not make for a good weapon.

But, diamonds were beautiful. That much she could agree with.

She especially agrees when she looks over at her slumbering husband, dark hair curled gently.

She vows to protect him.

  1. Winds



Ricken has always had an affinity for wind. Of course, he learned of the other elemental branches, but wind was his oldest friend, his oldest protector. None of the other tomes fit quite as well as the arts of wind.

But even with his oldest companion, it does not feel right and he does not understand.

He thinks it’s because of his heritage in some partiality. He has never paid attention to his father’s ramblings of their “prestigious” line and of a legendary wind mage who fought at the royal family’s side.

But he understands well enough the significance of wind.

But it is when Robin gives him Excalibur, bought from some other visiting Outrealm army, that Ricken truly feels whole.

  1. Eternity



When Robin meets him again in death, he laughs, free and joyful, and wraps an arm around his partner’s shoulders. It is unlike the laughter he held in life, discreetly mocking and false.

It is when his partner tugs at his other hand, pulling him forward alongside him, that he notices the blue-haired man (prince, his mind corrects) standing further along the gravel path, patiently waiting near the lilies.

His partner explains as they make their way towards the other man. The tactician does not care for sharing, for threesomes. He especially dislikes the prince, the one who knew his partner first.

But, Robin supposes, they had an eternity to try.

Maybe, they’d come to love each other anyway, just as they did for Kris.

  1.   
Windows



Eyes were the window into the soul. He does not like who he is as a person, shaped by Plegia’s ideals and the orphanage and the motherly sands.

Maybe that’s why Henry never opened his eyes.

  1. Bioluminescence



Gaius likes fireflies. They were like him, all thieves really, never really appearing until nighttime and disappearing when dawn broke.

He likes how they glow with a pale, ethereal luminesce in the gloom of twilight.

They remind him of his mother’s old tales. When he sees them, he remembers her melodious voice whispering stories to him, old legends of how the fireflies were the souls of the deceased come back to guide the living.

He hopes it’s true.

A mother’s guidance is always useful.

  1. Stars



Tiki remembers the stars. As a child, she always tried to count them on cloudless nights, the twinkles innumerable.

She smiles fondly at her innocent naivety, but it is a dear memory. She remembers how the others sometimes joined her. From Marth to Kris to even others such as Linde and Feena and to even Jeigen. The list went on.

They always humored her.

She misses that.

  1. Railroad



Lucina has never liked the railroads. They always came with the loud roar of trains and the low murmur of wheels.

But they are a constant and that she can appreciate.

Constants have never been a trait of her life and she appreciate all that she can.  
9\. Prayer

Brady does not believe in a caring god. Of course, he knows of Naga, but she is dead and long-gone and he never really thought of her as one. After all, what god dies?

Were they not meant to be beings above such trivialities? A god who dies was not worth their salt in Brady’s opinion.

He still prays of course, but he does not believe.

  1. Afflictions



Chrom thinks he’s sick. Sometimes, he sees Robin’s familiar, kind smile morph into a vicious, grin and that’s not right is it? It never stays for long, always gone in mere moments.

He knows Robin, and he is kind.

He thinks he is anyway.


End file.
